


This might not be so terrible

by AllSortsOfGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Day, High School, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllSortsOfGay/pseuds/AllSortsOfGay
Summary: Maggie's first day in Midvale High.





	This might not be so terrible

Maggie woke up to her 6AM alarm and she was really close throwing her phone against the wall because she was extremely tired. She managed to go to sleep around 1AM last night because she needed to unpack last of her stuff from her parents’ house.

Her dad had given her an hour to pack her stuff and get lost after he found her kissing a girl- her (ex-)best friend Elisa Wilkey. Her parents, especially father, were extremely conservative and religious. They didn’t support the LGBTQ+ community at all, more like disgusted of them. And after they found out their loved daughter was a lesbian, they couldn’t take that kind of humiliation so rather than to work it out as a family, they threw their 16-year-old daughter out like nothing.

It was the beginning of the new school year and luckily her aunt managed to talk with the headmaster and Maggie got a spot in the school. Maggie was less than delighted to go to school, less alone to a new school which happened to be Midvale High School.

Maggie had all intentions to keep a low profile so she could just get through the year and cause no troubles whatsoever.

She got up, brushed her teeth and got dressed, she took her bag and went to the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast. On the table she saw a note “Good morning Mags, all the ingredients for sandwiches are in the drawer, you can make coffee or cocoa whichever you please. I’m sorry I can’t be there for your first day of new school. Love L.”

Maggie moved in with her aunt who was a professional surgeon in the Midvale Hospital and it was common that she got paged in the middle of the night to save a patient. Maggie was just very grateful for everything her aunt did for her, starting from taking her in in the middle of the night to giving her shelter and food and loving atmosphere.

Maggie put the note down and noticed it was already 7AM and she wanted to be in school early to find all her classes and not to be late. She quickly made 2 sandwiches to eat on the way and out of the door she was already.

———————————————————————————————————————————

When Maggie arrived at school it was already 7:40AM, she may or may not got lost a little bit because she forgot to look up the fastest route to school. She went inside the gates and was immediately struck by the massive school. Well massive for her because Blue Springs was a small city and the school was even smaller.

She took couple calming breaths and stepped inside. Luckily she didn’t have to look for the reception too long, it was right next to the doors.

“Hi, I’m Maggie Sawyer, I’m new here.” She said to the receptionist confidently.

“Oh hello, yes Maggie Sawyer, here’s your class schedule, locker number and your break times. Your first class will be Calculus in class 201. It’s right up the stairs and to the left, third door. Impossible to get lost. Do you have any more questions?” The receptions asked politely. Maggie was surprised how friendly that stranger was to her, she definitely wasn’t expecting that. Maybe this isn’t the worst school she could’ve gone to.

“Uh no, but thank you and have a great day. Bye!” Maggie took her schedule and started walking up the stairs, not looking where she was stepping. Until she collided with a body.

“HEY! Do you even look where you’re going? Do you know who I am? Yes, that’s me Maxwell Lord and I’m the lord of this school so if you wanna survive the rest of the year you better step aside right now or I won’t be responsible for what happens next.” The guy- Max will or whatever -puffed and pushed her aside to walk past her. Maggie's leg slipped and she was ready for the fall down the steps. To her surprise that never happened, she only felt strong hands holding her up.

“Hey, are you okay?” Damn that’s the most beautiful voice ever, thought Maggie.

“Uh uhm ye-yes I’m g-g-good thanksss.” Maggie stuttered her reply. The beautiful girl went to say something before she was rudely interrupted by the Lord guy.

“Well hello Alex, I see you’re going around playing hero to the new kids. Why don’t you drop her and come be my hero in my bedroom huh?” Maggie wanted to punch that jerk for talking like that, but she was still held up by the hot girl- Alex apparently -and she couldn’t really concentrate right now.

“Oh get lost Lord, you’re disgusting and I’m sure your “bedroom skills” are worse than my cooking skills. Also, haven’t you heard, news flash dum-dum I’m gay.” Alex replied and turned her attention back to Maggie. Maggie got lost in those big brown eyes and she completely forgot where she was until someone cleared their throat.

“Oh right where are my manners, I’m so sorry. Hi, my name is Alex Danvers, and this is my sister Kara Danvers. And what would your name be?” Alex had let Maggie go and she immediately missed the contact.

“Hi, I’m Maggie. Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer, I’m sorry I’m new here and I wasn’t looking where I was going and then I bumped into someone and I was ready to fall and then you came here and saved me and I’m really sorry for putting you through this trouble. You’re probably late to your first class and now it’s all my fault I’m-” Alex put her arm on Maggie's shoulder to stop her from rambling any further and actually breathe as well.

“Calm down, it’s okay. I hate Maxwell’s guts anyway and you shouldn't put up with him on your first day either. And going around saving beautiful girls? Definitely better than Calculus, trust me.” Was Alex flirting? With HER? Why?

“Wait. Do you have Calculus? Me too, could uhm would it be okay to uh I don’t know, like go together? Like yknow just in case?” Maggie nervously asked. “Yes it’s totally okay, let me say bye to my sister and we can go yes?”

Alex turned around, hugged her sister who whispered something into her ear making Alex blush deeply. “It was nice to meet you, Maggie, I’ll see you later at the lunch break then? Bye Maggie, bye Alex!” And off she went.

“Sooo are you coming or are you nailed to the floor permanently?” Alex mockingly asked, making Maggie realize the situation. She already felt another blush cover her face and neck. She followed Alex up the stairs, talking about the Calculus teacher, who was supposedly the oldest teacher in this school.

This year might actually turn out pretty great, Maggie thought to herself later when she was walking to the lunch table with Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


End file.
